


Nina's Onahole Wife

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Futanari, Gokkun, Masturbation, Muscles, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys, by herself ghfhgf, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Nina has been trying to focus on her gym training for the past few days, and it's left her so exhausted that she's barely had any time to pump her thick, twitching pillar of girlmeat! Thankfully, she can rely on her "wife" to take a few stinking loads of backed up cock goo... provided she can last long enough to slip into the soft, silicone cunt~from an anonymous commissioner!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nina's Onahole Wife

“Nnnhhh… fff-fuck…”

Nina rolled over in bed, panting and flushed and confused.

“Wh-what the hell…?”

There was a tent in her bedsheet; this was not, in and of itself, unusual, but Nina wasn’t used to waking up feeling so _needy._  
_Crap… I know I haven’t jerked off in a few days because I’ve been so tired out from the gym... but..._

Her cock throbbed insistently. There was a dark, wet stain in her blanket.

_I can’t be this pent up… surely…_

All evidence seemed to point to the contrary, however; as Nina pulled the blanket back, she let out a gasp at the stink of the precum which was soaking into her sheets.

“Oh my god… I must have been leaking in my sleep… how long has it been like this…?”

Her cock was diamond-hard, all 14 inches of girthy meat curving upwards, drooling a slow but steady stream of thick precum onto the large woman’s dark, tanned, and well-defined abs.

_Thank god I sleep naked, I’d have wrecked a set of pyjamas..._

She reached out, wrapping her fist around the base of her dick, and gave it a few experimental pumps.

“Hhhaaaahh!! Ohhhh, my god…”

Her dick throbbed, her eyes crossed, and her balls _churned_ as she felt a huge load, backed up for several days, trying to escape her cock at even that minor stimulation.

She lay back in her bed, panting and beginning to work up a sweat, her body glistening. This was bad. Her endurance had never been that great, but her cock was ready to blow at a moment’s notice! And when it did… well. Nina’s sperm was syrupy and gooey at the best of times, she didn’t even wanna speculate on what a mess she’d make if she came on her bedsheets after even a few days of denial.

She fumbled around under her bed, frantically searching while her cock grew ever more insistent, dribbling pre that was almost as thick as the average person’s cum!

“Aha!”

She pulled out a bottle of lube (the exterior sticky with both improperly cleaned liquid, and her own cum), tossing it onto the mattress before retrieving the other thing she’d been looking for; her fleshlight.

She hefted it in both hands; the plastic pussy was one of the largest on the market, made, according to the logo on the side, by the _XXXL Monster Slutbreaker Toy Store_ . It was almost as long as her forearm, and a small inscription proudly proclaimed that the toy was “Built to Last”. Nina grimaced a little when she saw that, not for the first time either. She turned the toy around to take a look at the business end, which, contrary to the claims of the manufacturer, was completely _wrecked_.

Nina had to appreciate the realism of the model, though; rather than looking like a broken toy, it looked more like a cunt that had been completely gaped, pummeled constantly by cocks that were just a little too large for it to handle...

Since Nina knew that, even in its current state, her fleshlight was still a pretty snug fit around her cock, she felt that was appropriate.

She tossed the toy aside for now, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting a generous dollop into her hand. Without thinking, she grabbed her cock so she could slide her hand up and down, lubing herself up…

“Nnnnhhhh! Fuckfuckfuck… gotta be… careful…”

On the bright side, lubing herself up became a lot easier as her swollen nuts pumped out another healthy dose of precum, and her shaft was very quickly coated in a lewd, slick mixture of lube and slimy pre.

Nina could feel her self-control slipping; even as she quickly squirted another helping of lube into her fleshlight, she felt her hips twitching involuntarily, desperate to ram her cock into a warm, wet hole…

“Nnnggghhh… s-stupid fat sensitive cock…” Nina whined, dropping the lube bottle and lying back, holding her fleshlight in both hands and preparing to spear it on the end of her cock. Unfortunately, while she would normally have had no problem fucking her favourite toy that way, Nina was so worked up that she was actually shaking, her sweaty, muscular body barely kept in check as her hips continued to move without her permission. As a result, it was a little hard to be… accurate.

“Fffuck, come on, come onnn…” 

Nina found herself humping pathetically at the smooth, soft silicone of the fleshlight’s exterior, unable to bring her body under control long enough to line up her cock!

As her eyes rolled back and her mind fogged up, she couldn’t help but recall images of stallions breeding, uselessly humping their fat, oversized cocks against their partner’s hindquarters for a few strokes before finally sliding it in.

That was how Nina felt; her cock was sending her totally out of control, making her practically _bestial_ as it sought release. Of course, the comparison wasn’t entirely accurate; after all, horses generally had enough stamina to last past the rubbing phase…

“Nonononononoooooo!” Nina wailed, completely helpless as the feeling of slick, soft plastic rubbing up and down her thick fuckmeat tipped her over the edge, her fat balls drawing up as they blasted out the utterly obscene load that had been stored up inside them over the past week.

_SSQQQRRRLLCCCHHH!!_

Some distant part of Nina’s mind (a part that hadn’t totally blanked when she’d tipped over the edge) was shocked at the lewd noises her cock made as it blasted rope after rope of glue-thick cum onto her body, splattering her abs, tits, and pretty face with stinking, backed-up girl goo.

“Nooooo…”

She lay there, breathing ragged as she tried to recover, her mind fuzzy as she tried her best to focus on reality. Unfortunately, the sensation that finally dragged her back to reality was one she’d hoped had been dealt with…

With some effort, Nina lifted her head, and then gave a despairing whine as she realised that _her cock was still hard._

“Oh, come onnnn…”

After a minute or so, the pink fog that had descended over her mind when she’d blown her load cleared just enough for Nina to desperately push her cock into the slick, inviting silicone of her fleshlight. She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy, slamming her hips upward and burying inch after inch of sensitive dick inside it.

“Please… please get soft… I’m sorry I neglected you for so long…”

Any semblance of poise and control had disappeared completely; Nina’s tanned, muscular body was still covered in cum, and her similarly cum-coated face was pulled into an obscene ahegao! She looked as if she had been used as a cumdump by at least half a dozen other people, and knowing that only turned her on more.

The unmistakably sordid sounds of her cum-coated cock sliding in and out of her fleshlight were the only noise in the room apart from Nina’s masturbation-addled moans, and she felt herself becoming lost in the auditory cocktail of utter filth. 

“I’ll make sure to milk you lots and lots every day! I’ll shoot as many loads as you want!”

From the way Nina’s balls were twitching, she was eager to prove it…

“Please forgive meeeee!” Nina moaned as she sank balls-deep inside her toy, her words quickly becoming a formless, lusty exclamation as she blew another load inside the artificial pussy. She would later reflect that it at least took the sting out of making such a mess with her first load, because Nina’s balls were still so packed with cum that even the huge toy didn’t have the capacity to store it all, and her hips were soon soaked with excess jizz from the nasty creampie she had given her toy.

_Fuck… that was so intense… and I’m still hard..._

But that would be ok. Another orgasm like that would be enough to completely drain her… right?

Two hours later, Nina was on her feet, swinging her hips as she bent over her toy, whimpering and moaning and _glazed_ in cum. She’d lost track of how many orgasms she’d had, but however many it had been, it still wasn’t enough; her balls tightened, and she let out a pathetic, mewling squeal as she blasted another monster load into her toy. 

“Oh… my fucking godddd… how… how do I have so much stored up…”

She didn’t even pause, pounding her oversized cock into her fleshlight even as the motion displaced the huge load that had just been fired into it, causing gouts of thick, syrupy semen to squirt out of the toy.

“Yessss… oh my fucking god, my cock feels so goooood…”

Orgasm after orgasm had hammered Nina’s brain to the point where her filter had completely come off, and the poor girl found herself mindlessly babbling whatever perverted thoughts crossed her mind as she had sloppy, nasty _breeding sex_ with her fleshlight.

“Nnnggghhh… I love you, I love you, I love yooouuuu… you take such good care of my dick…”

The smell of sweat and musk and _cock_ had utterly filled Nina up, and she could feel her consciousness becoming utterly swamped in depravity as her entire world narrowed to nothing except her cock, and her toy.

“I love you so much… fuck… fuck, I wanna marry my sex toy… I wanna marry you and knock you upppp…”

Nina’s balls boiled and churned and she swore she could actually hear her cum _sloshing_ in her oversized sack!

“Hhhhh… marry me Onahole-chaaaaaan!!” she squealed, and finally, barely thirty seconds after blowing her last load, she came _again,_ hunched over and gasping while her legs shook. Somehow, this last load was perhaps the largest since the first one she’d pumped out earlier!

“Nnnnnnhhhh…” Nina threw her head back, but was too exhausted to produce anything other than an exhausted moan. She stepped backwards, and then collapsed onto her bed, pulling her fleshlight off her cock which, finally, mercifully, had begun to soften. Nina gasped as it slapped meatily against her powerful thighs, splattering yet more excess cum on her body. She’d need a shower after this, for sure; she’d given herself a one-woman gokkun, her entire body painted white with nasty, backed up nut. And as for her room… well, she tried not to think about the fact that she had completely ruined her sheets, her carpet, and quite possibly her mattress. Not to mention…

With a sense of dread, she lifted her toy to inspect the damage, and winced as she saw that she had completely wrecked it; the poor, overused plastic cunt had been pounded into oblivion, and Nina doubted it would be usable again. As she held it up, it drooled even more of Nina’s load all over her chest, and Nina absent-mindedly brought up a hand to rub the slimy liquid into her breasts.

_Damn… I’m gonna need to order another one… again..._

Even though she was a little frustrated about that… god, there was something about the fact that her cock had broken a “Built to Last” sex toy that was kinda hot…

_Hhhh… maybe I should try staying denied a little more often…_

**Author's Note:**

> this story marks the first time i've ever had an OC appear in more than one story! Nina made her first appearance in Under Lock and Key, and i've always meant to do more with her, subby girls with big fat *bitchbreakers* are really hot, and a criminally underrepresented niche! i'm very grateful to the commissioner of this story for giving me an oppurtunity to revisit her!


End file.
